


La Pareja Perfecta

by KutziShiro



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una visión del reencuentro entre Steve y Peggy luego de la reaparición de Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Pareja Perfecta

**Author's Note:**

> Título: La Pareja Perfecta.
> 
> Fandom: Capitán América (Movie Universe).
> 
> Personajes: Steve Rogers (Capitán América), Peggy Carter.
> 
> Género: Romance.
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguna (creo que no).
> 
> Resumen: Una visión del reencuentro entre Steve y Peggy luego de la reaparición de Steve.
> 
> Aclaración: El Capitán América, título comercial, pertenece a Marvel, Stan Lee y sus respectivos socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Nota: Ambientado posterior a Los Vengadores y previo al Soldado de Invierno.
> 
> Tiene casi un año que empecé a concebir esta historia pero la dejé de lado muchos meses, pero ya que mañana se estrena Agent Carter en México decidí terminarlo y publicarlo. Mi homenaje personal a esta mujer y a esta pareja.

Miró el papel que sostenía en la mano una y otra vez, corroborando el número que veía. El 57-J de la calle Merryweather. No sabía que esperaba encontrar, después de todo ya habían pasado 70 años pero era la única pista que tenía y sentía que no podía continuar con su nueva vida hasta cerrar ese círculo, aunque fuera una pista pequeña, era un comienzo.

Sin embargo era irónico que él, el salvador del mundo durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, aquel que desmanteló numerosas bases de Hydra, enfrentando a sus agente, aquel que “regresó de la muerte”, tuviera miedo de tocar aquel diminuto e indefenso timbre. Pero así era, tenía miedo de lo que hubiera tras esa puerta, tuvo que recordarse de nuevo quien era, no el Capitán América, sino Steve Rogers, aquel que había prometido una cita antes de desaparecer durante 70 años en el congelado ártico.

Finalmente, respirando hondo para armarse de valor, tocó aquel intimidante timbre. Esperó pacientemente unos segundos hasta que aquella puerta se abrió, revelando a una guapa muchacha rubia.

─¿Si? ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? ─preguntó la chica mirándolo de arriba a abajo. Oh, Steve nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse a esas miradas que antes del suero del súper soldado nunca le dirigían.

─Buenas tardes señorita, estoy buscando a Margaret Carter, tengo entendido que ella vive aquí ─o “vivía”, pero no quería usar esa palabra.

La chica parpadeó confusa unos momentos, por un momento Steve temió que le dijera que ahí no vivía nadie con ese nombre, e incluso estuvo a punto de disculparse cuando la chica habló.

─¿Cuál es su nombre?

─Ah, Steve, Steve Rogers… oiga, si me equivoqué…

─Espéreme un momento por favor ─le dijo sin dejarlo terminar y, sin esperar tampoco respuesta, cerró la puerta, desapareciendo dentro de la casa.

El hombre quedó sorprendido mirando la puerta sin terminar de entender lo que acababa de pasar, eso había sido muy descortés de su parte, sin embargo el que preguntara su nombre le hacía suponer que al menos sabía quien era Margaret Carter.

Tuvo que esperar un par de minutos que se le hicieron eternos antes de que la puerta volviera a abrirse y reapareciera la misma chica rubia de antes que ahora lo miraba con suspicacia.

─Pase por favor ─dijo finalmente luego de unos segundos en que sólo se miraron fijamente.

Como si se tratara de un buen niño, Steve asintió y luego de un “con permiso” se adentró en la casa, de inmediato se sintió transportado a otra época, si en las calles de aquel poblado sentía que mágicamente había ido a parar a la edad media, la casa parecía tener un portal a los años 40’s, pues estaba decorada justo como el departamento que S.H.I.E.L.D. le otorgara. Sin embargo a diferencia de ese ese departamento, la casa tenía varios signos de que la modernidad la había alcanzado, como los focos ahorradores de luz, una computadora en una esquina, el televisor de pantalla plana o el estéreo de última generación, entre otras cosas.

─Pasa por aquí ─le indicó con un gesto de mano para que le siguiera─. Por cierto, mi nombre es Sharon ─se presentó la chica.

─Mucho gusto Sharon ─respondió siguiéndola─. Uhm, señorita ¿qué ocurre? ─preguntó extrañado por su mutismo.

─Es aquí, lo está esperando ─dijo señalando una salita a través de una puerta sin dar más explicaciones. Esa actitud a Steve le recordaba muchísimo a Peggy por lo que volvió a sentirse nervioso y, sin preguntar nada más, se adentró a la salita, que estaba iluminada por el sol que entraba por la ventana.

Ahí, sentada en un sillón, estaba una anciana vestida pulcramente con traje sastre, el cabello completamente blanco pero pulcramente peinado, el rostro estaba cuidadosamente pintado. A Steve no le cupo la menor duda de que aquello no era improvisado, que aquella elegancia y buen gusto era algo que la mujer no había dejado de practicar ni un sólo día de su vida.

─Steve… ─susurró, en su voz se oían los ecos de los años pasados, pero se dio cuenta que la firmeza que le caracterizaba no se había perdido.

─Peggy… ─respondió él acercándose, de pronto todo nerviosismo se había ido, sin siquiera esperar invitación se sentó a su lado.

─Tardaste demasiado ─dijo ella tratando de verse molesta pero terminó sonando como un suspiro de alivio. Ella había planeado golpearle con todas sus fuerzas nada más verle pero en ese preciso instante olvidó cualquier plan y sólo dejó que las cosas fluyeran solas.

─Quedé congelado…

─Claro… ─ahora sí hizo una mueca─ te vi en el periódico, has estado brincando de un lado a otro desde hace bastante ─lo hizo sonar como si ella tuviera la seguridad de que Steve iría a verla, pero era mentira, durante esos meses había creído que Steve la creía muerta o peor, que no tenía interés en buscar a una anciana, cuando Sharon le dijo que un hombre de muy buen ver llamado Steve Rogers la buscaba en la puerta sintió que le ganarían algunas lágrimas, sin embargo logró controlarse a sí misma para no verse ridícula ante su visita.

─Bien, sí… ─Steve le concedió el mostrarse avergonzado─ me ha costado algo de trabajo adaptarme a esta era y… ─suspiró, tomándose un par de segundos antes de continuar─ la verdad es que tenía miedo de buscarte.

─¿Miedo? ─preguntó como si no pudiera creerlo pero luego sonrió tiernamente, casi podía adivinar lo que seguiría a continuación.

─Peggy… ─le tomó la mano que, aunque arrugada, era suave─ de todo el equipo eres la última que queda, me siento como si hubiera salido de un coma, con la diferencia de que una persona normal no dura en coma 70 años ni luce igual que cuando se quedó dormido ─suspiró pesadamente y volvió a guardar silencio, sin embargo Peggy no dijo nada, debía dejar que Steve se desahogaba, ella misma le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto desde que supo que había “vuelto a la vida”.

»─Un día estaba en 1943 y de pronto despierto en 2011, todo lo que conocía ya no existe, “morí” para traer paz al mundo pero la gente sigue matándose entre ella, los ricos son más ricos y los pobres más pobres y de todas las personas que conocí y esperaba volver a ver ya no queda nadie ─la voz se le quebró y miró a Peggy con ojos vidriosos, tuvo que parpadear efusivamente para evitar que se le escapara alguna lágrima─ nadie… excepto tú… pero esa era sola una posibilidad… las probabilidades decían que seguramente tú… ─tragó duro─ ya no estuvieras…

Soltó el aire pesadamente y bajó la cara, a nadie le había expresado lo que sentía desde que despertó, se había sentido dando vueltas en un bucle interminable desde ese día que se vio de pie en medio de una calle que le pareció salida de otro mundo, con luces enceguecedoras e imágenes veloces.

─Oh, Steve… ─Peggy casi podía sentir lástima por él, casi, por que si bien intentaba ponerse en sus zapatos, imaginando lo que podría sentirse estar en la misma situación que él le producía una fuerte nostalgía y una opresión en el pecho, entendía su confusión, frustración y miedo; pero también sabía frente a quien estaba, un hombre fuerte, valiente, ahora mismo era como el joven Steve Rogers al que conoció en el campo de entrenamiento, enclenque y frágil pero capaz de arrojarse sobre una granada sin dudarlo con tal de proteger a otros, aquel que nunca escapó de una pelea aunque tuviera todas las de perder, aquel que sin ser un super soldado tenía todas las cualidades para salvar al mundo. Sólo tenía que recordarlo.

Acarició el juvenil rostro con su temblorosa mano, por un momento se sintió como hace 70 años, en aquel campo italiano, cuando encontró a Steve perdido, usado como marioneta y con sus nobles propósitos tergiversados por fines políticos, sin embargo debía agradecer que si no hubiera sido por ello, Steve no habría estado en el lugar y momento adecuado para demostrar lo que valía como soldado, como héroe.

─Escucha ─le sujetó la barbilla con una firmeza inusitada tomando en cuenta su edad─, olvida lo que representas, recuerda quien eres, eres Steven Rogers, eres el chico que nunca se rinde, el de corazón de oro antes de ser héroe, el que no dejaba que la gente le dijera lo que no podía hacer ¿lo recuerdas? ─el aludido asintió cual si fuera un niño regañado─ No debes dejarte abrumar por lo que ocurre, tienes que superarlo, debes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo, tú no eres el tipo de persona que se deja vencer tan fácilmente, apuesto a que ni siquiera has dado batalla y eso me decepciona de ti, Rogers.

Cuando ella terminó todo su discurso parpadeó lenta y repetidamente, mirándola fijamente. Permanecieron en silencio, sólo viéndose, un rato, hasta que Steve lentamente dejó que una leve sonrisa le adornara la cara.

─Tienes razón ─respondió sencillamente, sintió que un gran peso se le quitaba de encima, necesitaba esas palabras y nadie mejor para decírselas que aquella mujer, su chica. Le sonrió ampliamente, su primera sonrisa real desde que lo descongelaran. Y Peggy sonríe a su vez y de pronto se ve más joven, o al menos Steve se da cuenta que para él en ella no ha pasado ni un año.

─Cuéntame Peggy ¿qué ha sido de ti? ─ella sonríe un poco más amplio, feliz por haberle levantado el ánimo, y comienza a relatarle todo lo que ha sido de su vida desde el final de la guerra.

**· · ·**

Las horas pasaron desde que aquel joven tocara la puerta y se quedara a solas con su tía, y al parecer no había hora para que se fuera, o eso le parecía a Sharon.

Había ido a asomarse al saloncito un par de veces, con el pretexto de preguntarles si no se les ofrecía nada y ellos lucían completamente absortos en su conversación que sólo se había interrumpido cuando Sharon entró a dejarles una jarra con agua y un par de vasos. No podía dejar de preguntarse quién era aquel joven tan apuesto y qué relación tenía con su tía, además de tener la impresión de haberlo visto en otro lado pero no lograba recordar donde. y ya que Peggy le había pedido muy seriamente que los dejara solos tampoco podía entrar así como así. Podría intentar oír a través de la puerta pero su tía no dejaba de tener instinto de militar y espía por muy vieja que fuera y siempre se daba cuenta cuando hacía algo a hurtadillas.

Por un momento pensó que el chico (Steve, se recordó) era miembro de SHIELD pero descartó la idea ya que, en primer lugar, no lucía para nada como los agentes que conocía, serios y monocromátricos; y en segundo lugar los agentes que solían visitar a su tía eran viejos amigos de ella, bastante grandes de edad, visitas que tristemente se habían ido reduciendo conforme fallecían.

Sea quien fuera, Sharon se estaba resignando a que no averiguaría su identidad sino hasta que la visita se fuera y pudiera hablar con su tía tranquilamente.

Reflexionó lo último estando en la cocina, la hora del té se acercaba y si algo le había aprendido a su tía era que, no importaba que pasara, la hora del té se llevaba a cabo, y Sharon no dudaba que en cualquier momento su tía saldría a buscar el dichoso té.

Detuvo lo que hacía (acomodar las galletas en una charola) cuando escuchó música proveniente de aquel saloncito, lo sabía por los viejos discos tocados en el viejo gramófono de su tía tenía un ruido de fondo bastante particular. Peggy usaba su gramófono de vez en cuando pero a Sharon le extrañó que lo pusiera a funcionar con esa visita, quizás se había mostrado interesado en el funcionamiento de aquel viejo aparato pero su tía era muy celosa con sus pertenencias.

Sin embargo aquella visita sin duda era muy particular.

Una vez más no resistió la curiosidad y fue a asomarse al saloncito, esta vez por algún motivo sintió que no debía irrumpir como antes, así que se agachó para ver a través del agujero de la llave, agradeciendo internamente que su tía no quisiera cambiar los viejos pomos de las puertas.

Lo que vio le dejó sumamente extrañada y sorprendida: su tía y Steve estaban de pie en medio del saloncito, abrazados y moviéndose lentamente al compás de una melodía de Frank Sinatra. Pero quizás lo más sorprendente era la expresión feliz y soñadora que se reflejaba en ambos rostros, jamás había visto a su tía tan feliz.

Steve ayudó a Peggy a dar una vuelta y entonces tropezaron, alcanzó a sostenerla para que no cayera y rieron, una divertida y el otro avergonzado.

─Te dije que no sé bailar.

─Tienes mucho tiempo para aprender, y yo quiero enseñarte.

─Supongo que tienes razón…

─Yo siempre tengo razón, Steve.

El viejo reloj del comedor sonó anunciando las 4 de la tarde y Sharon brincó, levantándose de un brinco corrió de vuelta a la cocina para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, si su tía salía en ese momento le descubriría oyendo a escondidas. Y no se equivocaba, instantes después escuchó unos pasos acercándose pero no era el andar de su tía, sino un paso más firme y rápido.

─¿Sharon? ─llamó Steve asomándose en la cocina, ella le miró─ Peggy quiere saber si ya preparaste el té ─para la joven no pasó desapercibido que Steve ya no llamaba “Margaret” a su tía, como hizo hace unas horas en la puerta.

─Sí, estoy terminando, lo llevo en un momento ─a pesar de todas sus preguntas no se atrevía a hacerle ninguna a Steve.

─Yo lo llevaré, no te preocupes ─y esperó pacientemente a que ella terminara de preparar el servicio en la charola. Lo levantó sin ningún problema y la acompañó al saloncito, dejándola pasar primero. Peggy había parado la música y estaba guardando el disco de Sinatra pero volteó al oirles entrar.

─Ah, ya están aquí, muy bien ─ya que no le dijo nada a Sharon acerca de que les dejara solos, ella asumió que podía quedarse a tomar el té así que se sentó en su silla de costumbre.

Fue curioso, los siguientes minutos Peggy enseñó a Steve como servir el té y como se bebía correctamente, toda una cultura para los ingleses.

─Me temo que no los he presentado correctamente ─comentó Peggy una vez que estuvieron los tres sentados y con sus respectivas tazas listas para beberse─. Steve, ella es mi sobrina Sharon, se está quedando conmigo unos días; y Sharon, Steve es un viejo amigo mío al que no veía desde hace muchos años ─vieja y joven compartieron una sonrisa que a Sharon le pareció cómplice y se preguntó exactamente hace cuantos años no se veían y como se habían conocido.

─Es un gusto Sharon ─dijo Steve con mucha más confianza al hablar que cuando llegó─, Peggy me dijo que estás por entrar a SHIELD ─otra cosa que no le pasó desapercibida es que Steve no le decía a Peggy “señora” ni nada por el estilo, realmente le hablaba con mucha confianza. Además ahora se daba cuenta que Steve conocía la existencia de SHIELD.

─Sí, las pruebas han sido muy duras pero me aceptaron y pronto empezaré mi entrenamiento.

─¿Así que serás una agente de campo? ─lució un poco preocupado.

─Sé que es difícil pero no tengo miedo ─respondió seriamente.

─Eso es muy admirable, no dudo en que nos encontraremos en alguna misión ─Sharon parpadeó

─¿Usted trabaja en SHIELD?

─Ahm… se podría decir que sí ─le causó gracia la mirada suspicaz de Sharon─. Bueno, ya que estás por unirte al equipo supongo que no hay ningún problema en decírtelo ¿cierto Peggy?

─Cierto, aunque ella ya sabe quien eres, te vio en las noticias ─Sharon la miró sin entender y luego otra vez a Steve como si con una nueva mirada supiera quien era─. Nueva York, Sharon… ─la chica volvió a quedarse desconcertada, puso una expresión de concentración mirando a Steve con fijeza y después joven y anciana fueron testigos de como la comprensión llegó a la chica, que abrió los ojos con una mezcla de sorpresa y admiración.

─¡Capitán América! ─exclamó al darse cuenta pero de inmediato adquirió una postura apenada─ Ah, no debería gritarlo…  ─Steve parecía tan apenado como ella, pero Peggy en realidad estaba divertida.

─Dudo que alguien te oiga desde aquí pero aún así debes tener cuidado ─comentó la mujer acabando su taza de té.

Sharon asintió con algo de efusividad, jamás pensó que tendría la oportunidad de conocer al mismo Capitán América del que tanto había oído hablar cuando era una niña gracias a las historias de su tía y que hacía unos meses protagonizó las pantallas junto a un grupo de superhéroes como él. Ahora muchas cosas eran claras, pero la más importante de todas era el saber el origen de la familiaridad entre el “joven” y su tía.

Cuando era niña las historias de Peggy sobre el Capitán América estaban cargadas de heroísmo, acción y valentía, cuando creció se dio cuenta de la relación frustrada que hubo entre la joven militar y el héroe. Parecía de película que luego de 70 años su viejo amor volviera a buscarle como lo prometiera antes de desaparer por la guerra. Era mágico y triste a la vez, reflexionó Sharon después de salir del saloncito para dejarlos a solas otra vez, por un lado era hermoso que pudieran reencontrarse después de que a Steve se le diera por muerto, pero por otro lado era melancólico que su cariño no podría concretarse pues el tiempo pesaba sobre Peggy ¿cuánto tiempo tendría para disfrutarlo junto a Steve como no pudo en los últimos setenta años? Nadie lo sabía pero lo cierto es que era poco.

Ese día no les alcanzó a Steve y Peggy para todo lo que querían decirse, aunque Steve pudo enterarse que Peggy no se había casado nunca, que había ayudado a la creación de SHIELD siendo espía durante varios años hasta que la edad la llevó a retirarse, y que sus historias habían inspirado a su joven sobrina Sharon a seguir sus pasos.

Steve volvió a visitarla durante los días siguientes a diario, Peggy sacó todos sus álbumes fotográficos y le fue enseñando los eventos de su vida y explicando momentos relevantes del mundo. Un día ella le llevó a la biblioteca para que leyera viejos diarios y que llenara algunos huecos que tenía de lo ocurrido en los últimos setenta años.  Otro día Peggy estuvo indispuesta y Steve preparó la tradicional tarta de manzana tan popular en Estados Unidos.

Hubo un día en que sólo caminaron por Winchester sujetos del brazo, con Steve andando al ritmo de Peggy, ella le explicaba los atractivos de la ciudad deteniéndose cada vez que Peggy se cansaba. A los ojos de aquellos que les miraban sólo contemplaban la tierna escena de una abuela paseando con su atento nieto, era imposible imaginar cual era la historia detrás de ellos que había tenido un abrupto final varias décadas atrás.

Pero lo que más les gustaba era estar en el saloncito personal de Peggy, poner un disco en el gramófono y bailar lentamente en el centro de la habitación, girando como figurita de una caja de música.

Rutinas como esas llenaron sus días durante el par de semanas que Steve tuvo libres antes de que SHIELD le contactara para que realizara una misión que sólo él podía concretar. Compró un ramo de flores y en cuanto Peggy lo vio, aunado a la expresión en el rostro de Steve, supo lo que le esperaba.

─¿Malas noticias? ─preguntó una vez que estuvieron en el saloncito y que Sharon se llevara las flores para ponerlas en un florero.

─Me llamaron de SHIELD… ─Peggy no necesitó oír más así que sólo levantó una mano para pedirle que no siguiera.

─¿Cuándo te vas?

─Hoy mismo, en un par de horas ─aquellos días habían pasado tan veloces ahora que tenía que irse, quería quedarse y seguir conviviendo con aquella mujer que seguía cautivándole aunque el tiempo se llevara su juventud.

Peggy asintió con melancolía, se puso de pie lentamente y caminó hasta el gramófonopara poner un disco, Steve no la había visto tan cansada hasta ese momento.

─¿Un último baile… antes de que te vayas? ─pidió, agregando lo último pues no deseaba que fuera una despedida definitiva.

─Claro, no podría negarte nada… ─Steve la alcanzó donde estaba de pie y la tomó suavemente de la cintura, Peggy se recargó en su amplio pecho, dejándose llevar, bailando sin bailar realmente, deseando que ese último momento fuera eterno. Ella conocía bien las misiones de SHIELD, podía ser algo de unas horas o podía alargarse incluso semanas, y tomando en cuenta que habían llamado a Steve expresamente quería decir que muy probablemente se trataría de algo difícil.

Ambos lo sabían pero ninguno lo había dicho en voz alta ni lo diría jamás: quizás esta vez ella no podría esperar su regreso.

Llegó un momento en que se detuvieron y se quedaron solamente de pie, abrazados, con la música de fondo llenando el silencio que ellos no se atrevían a romper.

Finalmente Steve se separó suavemente de ella, una mano la mantuvo en su cintura y la otra subió hasta reposar suavemente en la mejilla de Peggy.

─Nunca dejaré de quererte ─confesó en voz baja─, siempre serás mi amor.

─Tú siempre fuiste el mío… ─respondió ella con toda la compostura que pudo.

Steve se inclinó lentamente y posó sus juveniles labios en los marchitos de ella, el labial le pintó pero no le importó, sólo quería dejarle un último beso a la persona que creyó en él cuando todos le dieron la espalda, que le dio el aliento que necesitaba en el momento justo, que le quiso por ser Steve Rogers y le recordó lo que era, lo que Erskine vio en él para darle lo que le hacía falta para ser un héroe.

Peggy sintió con aquel sencillo beso todo el amor que nunca tuvieron oportunidad de expresarse antes. Ella jamás olvidaría el momento en que su corazón latió por Steve de una manera excepcional, cuando la ternura que le provocaba el joven enclenque que hacía todo lo posible por cumplir con el entrenamiento militar se convirtió en cariño verdadero. Fue Steve arrojándose sobre esa granada, dispuesto a ahogar la explosión para evitar que cualquiera saliera lastimado, esa valentía sin duda le cautivó y le hizo ver al pequeño hombre con otros ojos. Mentiría si dijera que el cambio de físico no fue influyente, pero orgullosamente podía decir que aún sin el suero igualmente se habría terminado enamorando de él.

Se despidieron en la puerta, Sharon los vio a ambos tristes al salir del saloncito así que no se atrevió a acercarse, tan sólo se despidió de Steve desde lejos con un movimiento de mano y una sonrisa.

Peggy escuchó música en el gramófono durante horas después de que Steve se fuera.

**· · ·**

No recordaba haberse sentido tan ansioso para acabar algo hasta esa misión que le mantenía alejado de Peggy. Tuvo que trasladarse a la selva africana, tuvieron que caminar un día entero despué de que el avión los dejara para no alertar al grupo guerrillero al que tenían que sorprender y que, según los informes, habían conseguido algún tipo de arma destructiva gracias a un desertor del ejército ruso. Los agentes con los que trabajo fueron rápidos y eficientes pero la misión le tomó más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado. Cuando terminaron Fury le llamó para hablar en privado en el helicarrier. A Steve no le hizo mucha gracia, pensando que seguramente querría endilgarle alguna otra misión así que cuando se presentó ante él ya estaba preparando mentalmente lo que le diría para que le dejara volver a Inglaterra.

Sin embargo fue un poco extraño cuando en lugar de ser guiado a alguna oficina o a una sala de reuniones lo llevaron a una habitación de aspecto más hogareño, sospechaba que era el cuarto que utilizaba Fury mientras viajaba en el helicarrier aunque a primera vista se veía tan sólo una sala de estar con un escritorio en un lado y varios muebles. Todo de un estilo bastante contemporáneo.

─Rogers, como siempre tu desempeño fue impecable ─alabó el director luego de que entrar y con un ademán le invitó a sentarse en uno de los sillones.

─¿Tengo otra misión? ─preguntó de inmediato apenas sentándose.

─No, en realidad no… ─Fury se sentó frente a él y le miró, Steve se dio cuenta por la expresión de Fury que, fuera lo que fuera, era un asunto serio pero que no tenía nada que ver con salvar al mundo, Fury parecía hasta cierto punto triste. A Steve empezó a darle mala espina.

─Entonces… ─el director parecía estar pensando muy bien lo que iba a decir, pero al final concluyó que sólo había un modo.

─Margaret Carter falleció…

Se hizo el silencio, a Steve le pareció que los sonidos alrededor enmudecieron, incluso el ruido del aire y las hélices del enorme transporte. Sintió una especie de zumbido llenándole la cabeza.

─¿Qué?

─Fue muerte natural Steve, su sobrina  la encontró en su cuarto hace tres días…

Tres días, sólo dos después de que se despidieran.

Fury no puso objeción alguna cuando Steve declaró que iría a Winchester en ese mismo instante.

Apenas puso un pie en el pueblo se dirigió de inmediato a la calle Merryweather, tocó la puerta esperando no importándole sonar desesperado y tan sólo esperó unos momentos antes de que Sharon, vestida de negro, le abriera la puerta.

─Sabía que vendrías…

─Lamento no haber llegado antes ─ella negó quitándole importancia.

─Lo importante es que estás aquí…

Se miraron un momento sin moverse de la puerta.

─Vamos, te llevaré… ─Sharon tomó su chaqueta, cerró la puerta y guió a Steve hasta uno de los cementerios de la ciudad.

Steve había visitado muchas tumbas desde que fuera descongelado pero ninguna le pesó tanto como aquella, el cementerio no difería mucho de los que había visitado pero de pronto se sintió mal por no haber llevado ni siquiera un ramo de flores por las prisas que tuvo por ir.

─¿Sabes? ─comentó Sharon cuando caminaban por el cementerio─ Pocas veces vi a mi tía tan feliz yo… quiero agradecerte… por estar con ella estos días… ─Steve la miró un momento, ella no le dirigió la mirada mientras habló.

─No fue nada ─dijo finalmente─. Yo estoy agradecido por poder haber tenido la oportunidad de verla ─suspiró y Sharon no estuvo segura de si le estaba hablando a ella con exactitud.

─Aquí estamos ─anunció cuando llegaron a la tumba correspondiente, la tierra lucía recién removida y la lápida era completamente nueva. Era de esperarse, pensó Steve─. Yo volveré a casa, supongo que nos veremos después.

─S-sí… supongo… ─respondió Steve con torpeza─. Gracias por traerme.

Sharon sonrió encogiendo los hombros y se alejó, dejándolos a solas una vez más.

Steve miró la tumba sin estar seguro de que hacer en ese momento así que después de un rato de contemplación silenciosa optó por sentarse junto a ella.

─Lamento no haberte traído nada, prometo que la próxima vez te dejaré tantas flores que podré repartirlas entre tres más ─por otro lado, le alegró que las primeras flores que le regaló aún fueran en vida.

»─Lamento… lamento no haber podido acompañarte los últimos días… si hubiera sabido… ─no pudo continuar por que sintió que se le ahorcaba la voz.

»─Hubiera querido tener más tiempo para demostrarte todo lo que significas para mi, lo importante que fue tu apoyo… y tu persona… y lo mucho que te quiero, no mentí cuando dije que nunca dejaré de quererte.

Usando sólo sus manos limpió las lágrimas que ya corrían por sus mejillas ¿quién lo diría? El gran Capitán América llorando como un niño, pero a veces los héroes también lloraban igual que un humano común. A veces los héroes también necesitaban ser salvados, y Peggy lo había salvado a él en más de una ocasión.

─Te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi, te agradezco por haber creído en mi… pero sobre todo… te agradezco por haberme esperado durante todos estos años y volver a darme el aliento que necesitaba. Tengo la seguridad de que moriste en paz y me alegra haber podido contribuir con eso…

Permaneció junto a ella ignorando el tiempo ¿horas? Quizás. Cuando el cielo empezó a oscurecerse decidió irse, depositó un beso en la lápida y reafirmó su promesa de llenarla de flores cuando volviera.

─...y está vez no te dejaré esperando tanto ─finalizó con una sonrisa, se levantó y salió del cementerio.

Peggy le ayudó a reencontrarse a sí mismo en la nueva era, ahora él debía pagarle saliendo adelante con la nueva familia que le esperaba.


End file.
